Cuptales Woo!
by ChorusKidP
Summary: A game of Cuphead and Mugman leads to the triplets and Webby to meet the brothers themselves (Ducktales x Cuphead)
1. chapter 1

"You'll never stop me from collecting your souls"

"Tell it to my finger gun"

Huey, Dewey and Louie were at it again. They were playing their favorite game: Cuphead and Mugman. It was based off their favorite cartoon called Cuphead. Webbt just watched them acting like fools. Louie pretended to shoot Dewey, who pretended to die. Huey assisted Louie.

"We win" Louie said. Dewey got up and dusted himself off.

"That was a fun game. Up for round 2?" Dewey asked.

"You know it" Louie said.

"I don't want to sound rude but who is this Cuphead person?" Webby suddenly said. The triplets gasped.

"How could you not know who Cuphead is?" Dewey said.

"Cuphead is the most daring cartoon character of all time" Louie said quoting Webby.

"With his brother Mugman by his side, Nothing can stop him from saving the people of Inkwell Isles" Huey said reading from his Junior Woodchuck guidebook.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the sky and something crashed into Duckburg just 3 miles away from the kids. They rushed to the scene. Two figures layed on the ground.

"You ok brother?" one figure spoke.

"I've been worse" the other figure told his brother.

As the dust cleared, the triplets gasped. it was none other than Cuphead and Mugman themselves. What were they doing in Duckburg? The brothers looked to see the ducks before they started to scream. The kids screamed back at them. Cuphead held up his finger gun in defense.

"Who are you ducks and who are you working for?" Cuphead said.

The kids laughed.

"Well my name is Dewey and this is Huey, Louie and Webby. We live here with our rich uncle" Dewey introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you kids. I'm Cuphead and this is my brother Mugman. We kinda crashed our toon planes into your town and did you just say rich uncle?" Cuphead said. They all laughed.

"don't worry he's always like that" Mugman told the kids.


	2. The bros

Cuphead scratched his head as he looked at what was left of his plane.

"Looks like we're stuck here untill we can get our planes fixed" Cuphead told Mugman.

"I told you we should have tuned up our planes before we left" Mugman said angrily to his brother.

As the brothers argued, The triplets looked at their combusted planes.

"Just like the ones in 'Fly High' " Louie whispered. Fly High was a Cuphead cartoon.

"Guys please stop arguing. We know a guy who can fix your planes." Dewey said to Cuphead and Mugman.

"Really?!" The two brothers said happily.

"Yeah" Dewey said. Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other and screamed like fan girls.

"...ok? Follow us to out house. Our friend can help you there" Dewey said. The triplets and the brothers headed to McDuck manor.

Launchpad was cleaning the limo when the group approached him. Launchpad looked at the cups and screamed.

"TALKING CUPS." he said before aiming the hose he was holding at the brothers. A stream of water hit the two.

"No Launchpad they're nice cups" Huey said. Launchpad turned off the hose, Leaving Cuphead and Mugman soaked. The brothers emptied their heads filled with water.

"Excuse me mister, can you help us fix our planes?" Mugman asked Launchpad.

"I'm a pilot" Launchpad said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Cuphead said.


	3. Attack of the veggies!

As Launchpad worked on fixing the planes, The triplets and the cup brothers had a conversation.

"And then Cuphead threw the dice like an idiot" Mugman said finishing the story of how they dealed their souls to the devil.

"What kind of person deals their souls to the devil?" Webby asked.

"Apparently my brother" Mugman said.

Suddenly screams can be heard from inside the mansion

"That sounded like our uncle scrooge" Huey said. A few minutes later Scrooge runs out the mansion and 3 vegetables chased. Yes, Vegetables; A carrot, An onion and some beets.

"THE GARDEN IS ALIVE" Scrooge screamed as he ran. Mrs Beakley followed behind them with a broom.

"What are they doing here?" Cuphead and Mugman both said to each other.

"Why are those vegetables chasing Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey said.

"Those aren't just any vegetables. They're monster vegetables. They come from our world but how did they get here?" Cuphead said.

The carrot stopped in its tracks, The beets and onion crashing into them.

"Well if it isn't Cuphead and Mugman. Oh and they brought some ugly ducklings with them" The carrot said.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR UNCLE" Dewey exclaimed.

"No" the beets replied.

"I wasn't expecting that" Cuphead said. He and Mugman then held up their fingers like guns.

"Stand back guys" Cuphead said.

"Things are about to get ugly" Mugman added.


	4. The fight

Cuphead and Mugman fired bullets from their fingers to the vegetables. The carrot fired back and so did the beets. The onion got so scared that he started crying.

"Poor Onion..." Webby said.

The Onion's tears have made a massive river, washing away Scrooge and Beakley.

"HELP US" Scrooge yelled as the two floated away.

"UNCLE SCROOGE" the triplets yelled.

"You need to save Mr McDuck!" Webby told Mugman.

"Not now kid, we're kinda busy at the moment" Mugman said as he dodged some carrots being thrown by the carrot.

Launchpad dived into the river and swam near Scrooge and Beakley.

"I'm coming Mrs B and Mr McDee!" He said as he swam. The carrot and beets were successfully defeated. The onion ran away still crying.

The triplets and Webby cheered. Launchpad came back with a soaking wet Beakley and Scrooge.

"Granny!" Webby said running to Beakley.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The triplets said rushing to their uncle. They all hugged. Mugman and Cuphead high fived each other. Scrooge turned to the brothers.

"Who are these cup people?" He said.

"Uncle Scrooge, this is Cuphead and his brother Mugman" Dewey said.

"Nice to meet you sir" Mugman said holding out a hand. Scrooge shook the boy's hand.

"Thanks for saving us from our garden. I dont know what was in that fertilizer that made those veggies alive" Scrooge said.

"It wasnt the fertilizer. Those veggies come from our world: Inkwell Isles" Cuphead said.

"Inkwell Isle? I'm guessing you boys are from another country?" Scrooge asked.

"You can say that" Cuphead and Mugman said in unison. Suddenly, more screams can be heard.

"What was that?" Webby said. Cuphead turned to his brother.

"I dont think the veggies were the only ones that crashed here" He said. They all ran into town, closer to the screaming.


End file.
